Thoughts
by PINKMOEFLOWERS
Summary: 4 drabbles centered on Claire. For Venus Hearts.


Yah. So. I'm back with another Umi story. Surprised? Oho I am~

Annnyyywaayyy, this story is dedicated to Venus Hearts, becauase i heard she lieks Claire.

Here ya go.

Oh and, you can tell if you keep on reading, that I know shit about EP7. I'm basing it on how she looks in that pic.

And now for a disclaimer by Sakura:**  
Did I tell you guys I'm Ryukishi?**  
**No? You don't believe me?**  
**Well good. That means you have a brain.**  
**Why did I just say that?**  
**Well take a goddamn look at my story and tell me if I'm Ryukishi.**

* * *

**#1**

Will and Leon were talking, while Bernkastel sat quietly and drank her tea.

Claire couldn't believe that all this was true. She felt as if this was a dream. And if it was, she welcomed it.

Claire looked down at her feet and smiled. She loved the quietness. It was so calm. It reminded her that she wasn't a completely useless piece.

And that someday, she would have a chance of her own to do something in this game too.

**#2**

"So…H-How are you?" Will blurted, quickly flushing in embarrassment. Claire gave him a amused/happy smile.

"I'm fine." She responded in her meek voice. Her curt response immediately cut off the conversation. Will rubbed the back of his neck and stared up at the sky, searching for the words to make the awkward silence turn into a conversation.

Scribble, scribble. Stop. Tap, tap. Scribble.

Will looked down at Claire, and noticed that she was drawing on one of the pages of the book she was carrying. He leaned over to see the drawing. It was him, standing and gazing up at the sky. He was surprised.

"That's a good drawing." Will said. Claire looked up at him and gave him a puzzled look, but then it turned into a smile.

"R-Really?" She asked. Will nodded and patted her head.

"Really, you draw really good."

Claire's eyes filled with hope. It was probably the first time someone had acknowledged her.

**#3**

"mm?" Claire thought out loud. Just as well, the woman she stared at so obviously was doing the same.

It was none other than Beatrice the Golden. She had finally met Claire Vaux Bernardus.

The two stared at each other, not saying anything, because they both knew the answer in their head. _Who the hell are you?_

It was because they looked the same.

"Wow, it's like me plus minty gum." Beatrice remarked. She laughed, which soon breaked into a cackle. Claire gave her a confused look, but pouted.

"A-Are you saying I-I look w-weird?" Claire objected in her quiet voice. Beatrice kept on laughing. Claire felt her mouth twitch, and then she started to laugh too.

She felt so funny inside. She felt like she had a friend. It was the first time someone had laughed like this with her.

**#4**

"Friends? Friends you say?" Bernkastel cackled. Claire frowned at her amusement to it. "The pieces I bring into this game have no _friends_. You're just a powerless piece. Go back to reading, _Claire_."

"T-This isn't funny!" Claire shouted. Not in her quiet voice, in her loudest voice. "They're m-my friends. I-I know it!"

Bernkastel grew silent and her face grave. Claire immediately felt scared of what would happen to her. Even Bernkastel knew this was a first for her.

"Seems like this piece is growing a mind. A mind full of rebellion. I don't need that type of furniture. Maybe I should just send you into the darkest pits of hell?" Bernkastel muttered sadistically.

Claire's eyes widened and she frowned. Pain. She didn't want pain.

* * *

Well how was it?

If you hate it. I don't care.

If you like it? OHHH HOW NICE OF YOU~ LET'S GO HAVE A TEAPARTAYYYY~

Enjoy it,Venus Hearts, I put some effort into it. (more than most stories I make XD)

Once again, I have no idea at all about Claire Vaux Bernardus. Oh and (C) the 'wow you look like me plus gum' part to the people on YouTube who commented on 'Goddess_Gardena'. They're probably all OOC, but for all I care, I think they were fine. So there. If you have suggestions on how I can change them, tell me now, or else this shameful fic will be forever in the Umineko archive. XP

I like reviews because I'm an attention whore. But I like criticism too. So give me sommaa dat too~


End file.
